1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an airbag restraint system for use in a motor vehicle and, more specifically, an airbag deployment assembly for use in conjunction with low mount airbags.
2. Discussion
Many motor vehicles are now equipped with an airbag restraint system for protecting a vehicle occupant in frontal crash situations. Typically, the airbag restraint system includes a driver-side airbag mounted in the steering wheel and may also include a passenger-side airbag mounted in the upper dashboard. In addition, recent attention has been directed to the incorporation of side airbags and low-mount airbags into the airbag restraint system. Side airbags are mounted in the door or vehicle seat and are deployed in response to side impact conditions. In contrast, low-mount airbags are typically mounted in the lower dashboard and are deployed to protect the lower body portion of the seat occupant. These secondary airbags are provided in addition to the primary driver-side and passenger-side airbags.
In conventional airbag restraint systems, inflation of the airbag causes a hinged door to rupture along a frangible seam and permit deployment of the airbag toward the seat occupant. Unfortunately, this conventional hinged door deployment technique is not generally applicable to low-mount airbags since contact between the hinged door and the seat occupant during a collision may cause injury. Thus, a need exists to develop alternative airbag deployment techniques which are applicable for use with low-mount airbags.